Silan Guide
Patch 1.4.0 revamped many of the Silan missions, and added some new ones. As such, a new Silan Guide has been written. The old Silan guide is still available here. =Before You Start...= There is no overall level in Ryzom. Your skill lvls are shown in the Action Book, accessed by hitting B''. If someone asks for your lvl, they are asking for your lvl in the skill you are currently using or discussing. '''There are no classes, or restrictions, in Ryzom!' Any character can learn and use any, or all, of the skills and actions available in the game. No race has any advantage in any skill, except from an RP perspective. The race of your character needs not affect your gameplay. Glossary: If you're confused by some of the jargon used in-game or on Ryzom forums, a glossary can be found on the Reapers of the Dark website. Silan Hints & Tips * Team Missions: No matter what the mission log says, no mission requires you to be in a team in order to finish it. Teams can, however, be very helpful; this shouldn't put you off asking for one! * Killing Types in Missions: No matter what the mission log says, no mission requires you to use a certain skill (melee damage, magic damage, root, etc.) to kill a mob. If you want, you can use magic to kill mobs needed for a fighter quest, and the other way around. : This especially applies to the mission in the Magic line that says you must root Javings to kill them - root does no damage by itself, it merely stops the Javings at a distance where they cannot hit and disarm you. * Kill Counters: Some mission log counters don't update after every kill. For example, for the "Team work" quest, you have to kill 10 Javings. The counter will stay at 10 until you kill 10 Javings. Only then will the journal entry change. * Mission Counters in Teams: If you are in a team, and more than one member has the same "kill X mobs" or "kill a named mob" mission, each kill will count for only one of the players with that mission. The credit is random. This means the team must kill enough to satisfy the mission multiple times for everyone to be assured of completing theirs. Fortunately, as players complete their missions, kill credits stop counting towards them and go only to players who still need to finish. : The same goes with "loot x pieces of y mission mat from a dead mob" missions - again, a random team member with that mission active will recieve the material, so you must keep killing until all members have enough pieces. * Material & Item Quality: If a quest requires you to find a material of quality X, a material of higher quality will also count. The same goes for crafting missions. * Finding a mob: You can use the /target '' command to find NPCs, mobs, or players. The command has a 250m range. : Usually, you will only need to use one word - i.e. ''/tar suckling or /tar suck. This will find any "Suckling ..." mob within range. If, however, you need to find a specific mob, and using one word finds the wrong thing, you can use the whole name. If you do this, you must enclose it in "s, and type it exactly as shown in game - including capitalisation, for instance, /tar "Suckling Bodoc". * '''Root' and Rot are two different spells! * Ask for teammates, resurrection, and Silan mission help in the region channel (type /r before your message). The universe (/u) channel is for more general questions. * YOU CAN LEAVE SILAN AT ANY TIME. Once you are comfortable with: ** Selecting Skills by spending skill points, ** Creating your own Stanzas for Combat and Magic, ** The basic principles of Crafting, ** The basic principles of Harvesting, Then talk to Chiang the Strong as directed at the very end of his page. =Silan Mission Guides= Do not read any further if you don't like spoilers! Ryzom is a difficult game to grasp at times, but it is well worth it to learn things for yourself, with a little help from fellow players. Use the guides only for reference, or if you really are absolutely bloody stuck! ' Fighting Missions, from Guilan Guiter' ' Magic Missions, from Nomis Merclao' ' Harvesting Missions, from Milles Dodoine' ' Crafting Missions, from Sterga Hamla' ' Advanced Missions, from Chiang the Strong' ' Factional Missions, from the Kami and Karavan Ambassadors' Category:Starting Out